Teasers For Unreleased Fanfictions
by Shadowed Tiger
Summary: Rated T due to mature/gory references in some teasers
1. IMPORTANT

For all those who are reading this in hope for some news about _Their Days, y_ou won't find that information here yet. These will be updates for the other projects I am working on.

I will post snippets of work that hasn't yet been published. In theory, this and my Tumblr will be early releases and teasers of work that will be posted on here and Wattpad.

That's all I wanted to say for now folks.


	2. Oneshot Book - Teaser 1

**TEASER FOR A ONESHOT BOOK**

_1\. "I can't do this without you!" - LadyNoir_

Ladybug sat on the beam of the Eiffel Tower, her legs swinging off the edge. She wiped away a tear that had begun to fall from her misty bluebell eyes. Staring at the empty streets, she remembered the last battle that had occurred when both she and Chat had fought. She remembered the way Chat had always dove in front of her, shielding her from the attacks Hawkmoth had sent after them She had gotten angry at him and lashed out, swinging over him and protecting him whilst fighting Hawkmoth.

She remembered the stings of Hawkmoth's cane as they lashed on her back. She remembered the screams of people running away, pets and children tucked close to their chest as they ran, their cries for help ringing through her ears.

She held her head and curled up, drawing her knees close to her chest, and begun to sob as the darkest part of the memory came back.

_She was stood, bruised and bloodied, in front of Hawkmoth, who had raised his cane, preparing to lash down. She had glared at him, fiery determination clear in her eyes. Her yoyo lay a few meters behind her, leaving her defenceless. She braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes. She felt her transformation slowly slipping away. She heard a cry._

_She stepped forward, welcoming the end, whispering," I hope you enjoy yourself, knowing you killed someone.". She heard scampering feet, yells of her alter ego's name as the villain chuckled, and brung his cane down._

_She remembered the sickening crunch of broken bones. She stood frozen for a moment, confused. She remembered her leather-clad partner and opened her eyes, noticing the limp body in front of her. She dropped to her knees and brung his head onto her lap, carefully. She gazed at him, sorrow and grief in her eyes. She sobbed and held him closer to her. She cried the leather-clad hero's name, over and over. She felt a hand on her cheek and she barely opened her eyes and saw a detransforming Chat, who whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm glad it was you who was Ladybug, Marinette... You were purrfect fur the job...". That was the last time she had heard a cat pun slip out of his mouth._

_"Listen here you stupid cat. I am only going to say this once. I love you. I actually like your stupid cat puns as I know you always want to lighten the mood and make me happy. B-But... you should have never protected me. I should have protected you! A-And now..." She hiccuped, eyes screwed shut, trying to hold back the dam of tears," y-you're g-gone... all because o-of m-me... Y-you were al-always there f-for me and y-you were the b-better half of t-the team."_

_She held him close to her chest, her head resting on his. She sat there and cried for god knows how long. before she opened her eyes and saw it was Adrien who she was holding. She screamed out of grief then sobbed even harder and stammered again," I never g-got a ch-chance to t-tell you h-how I felt... I always wanted to b-be t-there f-for you A-Adrien... A-and b-because o-of m-me... I-I won't..."_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder as if using her as a rest. She turned around and saw Gabriel Agreste, whose eyes were rimmed with tears. He glanced at the ravenette, her eyes sad. She heard him whisper," I'm... so so so sorry that I did this to you both...". Then realisation and fury hit her like a brick._

_Her idol, Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, was Hawkmoth._

_Marinette laid her dead partner down carefully, before grabbing Gabriel by his collar, hoisting him against the beam of the Eiffel Tower._

_"Y-You... Y-you... MONSTER!" She screamed at him, tightening her grip on his collar," Y-YOU JUST KILLED HIM! Y-YOU PUT HIM IN DANGER! EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT KNOWN WHO CHAT WAS, YOU WERE STILL PUTTING ADRIEN AT A RISK! ALL FOR WHAT?! A WISH?! A WISH THAT IN RETURN YOU'D HAVE TO PAY A PRICE?! NOW IT DOESN'T MATTER... BECAUSE AFTER TODAY, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN... OR YOUR SON. YOU WILL NEVER HEAR HIS LAUGH, HIS VOICE EVER AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOURSELF! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELF, KNOWING YOU KILLED TWO TODAY! BECAUSE ALTHOUGH YOU KILLED ONE PHYSICALLY... YOU KILLED ME INSIDE!" She pushed him against the beam a final time before letting him drop to the floor. She heard sirens and heard people crowd around the Eiffel Tower._

_She sat there, holding her dead partner in her arms, as police came and collected Gabriel. She sat there and cried, not caring if the world had wanted her to die because no matter what, she knew the world hated her. She didn't care for her best friends rushing towards her, trying to pry her away. She didn't care that they were crying her name, saying everything would be okay. But she knew it wasn't. Nothing would be the same._

Ladybug, uncurling herself, stood up and leaned off the Eiffel Tower. She heard worried cries and she closed her eyes. She reached for her yoyo and swung it towards the east, towards the bakery she had frequent visits by a certain black cat as a teenager, managing to barely skim the floor before she swung towards the bakery, whispering," I can't do this without you..."

**A/N: Sorry for a sad start but... It sort of fit in with the title. Anyways... sorry if this made you cry. I cried a bit when writing this.**

**-Shadowed Out**


	3. 2nd Teaser For Oneshot Book

_ 34\. Games _

_Nice-Chloé AU - __No-Miraculous AU - __Human-Kwami AU - Female Trixx AU_

_Chloé x Nath, Alya x Nino, Myléne x Ivan, Max x Sabrina, Juleka x Rose, Kim x Alix, Adrien x Marinette, Trixx X Wayzz, Tikki x Plagg_

The ravenette sat on the array of blankets laid out on the grass of the park. She giggled as Alix recalled a time where she had literally raced past Kim on her rollerblades, waiting 30 seconds at the finish line for when he finally turned up.

She remembered 2 years ago when they were constantly at each other's necks, battling it out with bets and dares and stunts to outshine the other. But now, thanks to herself and a few other meddling mischievous people, that had gotten together and had small yet rare friendly banter between the two.

Alya had often asked her why she didn't set herself up with Adrien as she did with half of the other classmates. Marinette was known as the class matchmaker and was often asked how she knew who were perfect for each other. She would always reply, "It's just luck I guess.", often sneaking a glance at Adrien and fiddling with her wrist, on which a homemade bracelet sat there her lucky charm.

Now, in her final year of school, she had invited everyone out to the park. Everyone obliged, even Chloé who had changed over the years ever since she found a spark in Nathaniel, a spark of which she devoted herself to entirely. She smiled and opened one of the two picnic baskets that she had brought, full to the brim with pastries freshly made that morning. She smiled and placed it in the middle of the blankets, making sure everyone could access them. She giggled again and surveyed everyone's outfits.

Alya was wearing a white lace belly-top, denim shorts and an orange hoodie tied at her waist. Her boyfriend, Nino, was wearing a dark green top and denim jeans. Max was wearing a white t-shirt and some dark blue denim jeans, and Kim was wearing a red and white t-shirt, matched with casual jeans. Sabrina had lost her old preppy look, and now sported a baby blue top and white skirt, with a darker blue thin cardigan and black sunglasses. Juleka wore a deep purple loose top, black denim shorts that reached mid-thigh, and Rose wore a white lace off-shoulder top and a pink checkered pleated skirt. Ivan was wearing a white t-shirt and Mylene was wearing a white and black maxi dress. Tikki was wearing a red and black sundress, cuddling up to her boyfriend, Plagg, who was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. Wayzz was wearing a murky green top and black shorts, whilst Trixx wore a lilac top and white jeans. Chloé was wearing a yellow halter top and short combo, sunglasses over her eyes and Lila was wearing a loose reddish-orange vest and high waisted ripped jeans and was staring at Adrien.

She glanced over at Adrien, noticing new, small fascinating things she had never realised at every glance. The way his eyes light up at the sound of his name being called, the way he scratches his neck bashfully. She smiled and glanced at his outfit. He was wearing a black hoodie with a dark green cat face with a caption saying 'Purrfect for a cat nap' and white jeans.

Marinette laughed, scrunching her nose up, catching attention to herself.

The class looked at her, confused as she giggled. As she recovered, Sabrina asked her, lifting her sunglasses up, "Marinette, what were you laughing at?". Marinette glanced at her then at Adrien smiling and wiping a small tear from her eye, "Just something someone's hoodie says. It reminds me of an a-meow-zing friend," she replied, starting to giggle at her own cat pun, thinking.

Adrien started laughing too, "I never knew you liked cat puns so much, Princess,". He smiled at the frozen ravenette before starting to panic. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her? Had he hurt his Princess?

Marinette looked up at him and down at her outfit. She was wearing a deep red belly top with white lettering saying " I'm a royal, suck it up ", white denim shorts and white sandals. She smiled happily at him, a memory of a series of messages that happened between a person named Chat-alysmNoir and herself, though she was normally disguised under the name Miraculous_Ladybug, though Chat had recently started messaging under her other account, Mari_Princess, and asked," Well... My top does say it... but are you recalling something?". He better be him, or I am suggesting something.

Adrien turned a slight shade of red, rubbing the back of his neck and whispered almost silent," I- Uh- Yes? Maybe? No? Yes? Uh...". He cursed himself silently. How would he weasel out of it this time?

Marinette froze for a moment before letting out a playful battle cry and diving on top of Adrien. Alya and Nino smiled and videoed the moment for the end-of-year video during graduation. Marinette giggled as Adrien begun tickling her. The class looked at each other and continued how they were. All except Lila.

"Oh, Adrien~" Lila called from under a tree," Could you help me with something over here?". She bit her lip, and cast her eyes down 'shyly'. Marinette sat on the blonde's lap before he could go. She smiled at him and glanced at Lila, unsurprised yet certainly pissed off. She smirked at the blonde and brushed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaping up and running to Alya, doing a quick cartwheel before arriving at her best friend's side.

She whispered and smiled at Nino and Alya in turn before leaving a red Alya behind. She sat down opposite to Adrien and took out a bottle of fizzy pop/ soda (I am from England so I call it Fizzy Pop, not soda, but I provided an alternative to make it easier to understand). She drank it and sat, chattering to classmates about tomorrow's and next week's plans. She soon finished it and moved off the blankets, making her way to the path and sitting down, placing the bottle in front of her. She called the class to get around. She asked Alix what game she would like to play.

"Hmm... How about..." She glanced around mischievously, "Never have I ever. Whoever it lands on, obviously takes their turn. Max, can you keep count of points?" Alix asked, noticing the small notebook in his bag.

Alix spun the bottle, sitting back calm. She snorted as it landed on Marinette, thinking that she got chosen was just bull crap.

"Never have I ever... not been in a roleplay chatroom, and yet was never there either," Marinette said, causing a few puzzled looks her way. Adrien raised an eyebrow at the riddle but said nothing.

"Girl, that doesn't even make sense. How can you be at a roleplay chatroom yet not be there?" Alya asked, her eyes clearly confused.

~ A time skip brought to you by Author-Chan ~

"So... Marinette and Adrien tie at first place with their riddles, Myléne is second and joint third is Kim, Alya and Alix. All scoring 29, 25 and 21," Max announced, sliding his glasses up his nose, reading off his notes and calculations.

Marinette leapt up and looked around, wanting to play a different game. "Guys, do you want to play another game?" She asked, rocking on the balls of her feet giddily.

The class all murmured their agreement. Alya smirked and asked, "How about... Truth or dare?"

Alya spun the bottle and it landed on Nathaniel, the class artist and Chloé's boyfriend, "So... Truth or dare?"

"Urm..." He started worriedly, "Truth?"

"Okay... Why do you like Chloé so much? I mean, I know she's changed, but I wanted to know why." Alya rambled, motioning with her hands, a habit she had picked up from her best friend.

"Well, I mean, even before she truly changed, a small piece of my heart belonged to her and we used to hang around each other. She was a completely different person then what I was used to and she was, and still is, incredibly nice, smart, kind, unique and a hard-worker." Nathaniel said, his eyes cast down shyly, "That's why..."

Chloé gazed at her boyfriend, tears of joy forming in her eyes. He... thought all that of her? Chloé jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, smiling into his top, her tears falling softly from her eyes, "Th-that was th-the nicest th-thing a-a-anyone's ever s-s-said to me... Thank you so so so so much..." She whispered to him.

Marinette let out an 'Awwww' before urging Nathaniel to spin the bottle.

He span it and it landed on Max.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, because 64% of the dares will put me in an uncomfortable or awkward position."

"Who do you like? Like in the class."

"Sabrina," Max answered casually, taking a bite out of his croissant, looking at his feet.

Max span the bottle and smiled as it landed on Lila.

"Lila, truth or dare?"

"Truth duh"

"Why are you interested in Adrien?"

"Simple. He's cute. Oh and rich!" Lila said arrogantly.

The class noticed the way Marinette stiffened. The ravenette stood up, walking over to the arrogant female and glared at her.

"Well, if that's all you think of him, then why do you even like him. You just want to use him, screw him and go away, seeking attention. Do you even care about him? Wait, lemme answer that for you. You don't!" Marinette walked away back to her seat.

-Timeskip cause Author-Chan too lazy-

Alya spun the bottle, landing on her best friend.

"Marinette~! Truth or dare? Or both?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow and said," Wait both? Since when was that-"

"OKAY BOTH! Why did you act all buddy to Adrien after being too shy to even talk to him properly? Oh, and when anyone says 'Ship' you have to kiss your crush!"

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled, causing strangers to look at them, confused, "Well, I learnt something, he was secretly a good friend of mine, and I his. Also, you all was roleplaying with us in one of your roleplay chatrooms. And I know some things you guys wouldn't be able to tell each other," she took a bite out of her pastry," Like, Nathaniel, Chloé actually adores your illustrations of Queen Bee, and Alya loves the way Nino makes songs dedicated to her and her wacky personality. Or the way that Ivan will always protect Myléne from any harm that should come. Or that Chat-aclysmNoir actually likes the way that Miraculous_Ladybug -"

"OKAYYY! WE GET IT!" Adrien interrupted her," But I want to know who your crush is, princess,"

Alya laughed, holding Nino's shoulder for support. " Really? Then say the magic word,"

"Please?"

"No, the one we had dared her to kiss her crush when we said it,"

"OH! Ship?" Adrien asked, oblivious to Marinette standing up and leaving the circle, walking behind her crush. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, confused.

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, before her hands were in his and she was sat on his lap, both kissing passionately.

"OKAY, WE SAID KISS, NOT MAKE OUT LOVEBIRDS!" Alya yelled, snapping a picture of them.

**If anyone has any suggestions for any more one-shots, pm or comment on them. Also, if anyone wants to give anything I can do to attempt to improve 'Their Days', PM me, I would love to hear what you guys wish to see in my work.**

**-Shadowed Out**


	4. With Tooth And Claw - Unfinished Story

**Hey there! I am writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. .- This is a short intro XD. Anyways, enjoy. Also, the omegas are not the least respected but are as important as the betas. **

**-Shadowed Out**

* * *

The small blue-haired female pulled on her dusty red zip-up hoodie, slipping her phone into her pocket, its golden case reflecting the light delicately. She sighed as she glanced at the blonde-haired teenage boy that starred in the poster that hung on her wall. She smiled as she blew a kiss towards it, causing herself to receive a soft mew from her long-furred calico. Smiling, she went towards her desk and picked up a jar with circular cat treats. she opened it up, picking a treat and resealing it before giving it to the calico.

After earning a satisfied purr from the cat, the blue-haired girl called out her goodbyes to the cat, which she called her by Tikki. Jumping down two steps at a time, she called her goodbyes to her maman and papa, smiling slightly. She ran towards the lycée across the road, her open hoodie hardly moving in the tiny breeze. She slowed down, approaching a brown-haired female, who was leaning against a brown-haired male, a cap resting on his head. She smiled as she punched them in the arm in turn. She smiled at them and took out her phone and turned around so all three could be in the shot. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned to Alya, who was a good height taller than herself and asked her to take the selfie. The brunette smiled as she held the phone up, taking the selfie before passing it back.

"There you go Mari," she said chirpily, grinning at Nino.

"Thanks, Al," She replied, before letting out a shy _meep_. She punched Alya in the arm, her eyes changing faintly to a silver-blue, harder than what Alya was expecting. The brown-haired female winced at the omega's punch. Marinette's eyes changed back to their bright bluebell colour and she ran over to the brunette, whimpering softly and hugging her, whispering, "Sorry. But you could have warned me A-Alph-ADRIEN was in the picture,".

Letting out a small chuckle, the brunette brushed her off, hugging her back. She grabbed Nino's hand and tugged him out of the way, revealing a chuckling Adrien, who was the predominant, the only, alpha in the class that the blue-haired girl was interested in. She smiled before glancing down at her clothes which consisted of a black vest, altered to make it show a small portion of her stomach, some ripped jeans, black ankle boots and her dusty red hoodie that zipped up in the front. She smiled at him, twirling around asking for his opinion silently. Over the four years, she had known him, she had gotten closer to him, and by closer, she meant cuddle sessions almost every day and pets every chance they could get. She smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

She laughed as Nino rolled his eyes and stated class was starting soon.

~0=|=0~

Sighing slightly, she wished that the physics lesson was over already. She closed her eyes and crawled under the desk slyly, earning an eye roll from the brunette. She curled up behind her's and Alya's bag, creating a small wall from the teacher. She opened an eye, not fully content as she felt something, or rather someone was missing. She reached for the blonde alpha and whimpered quietly. She grabbed his hand and brung it to her face and rubbed her cheek on it. She sighed contently and fell asleep. Adrien was sat on the floor looking up at Alya and Nino worriedly, unsure what to do.

~0=|=0~

She shot awake when Adrien withdrew his hand and whimpered. She shook her head, slightly confused at the _aw_-ing class. She blushed looking up at the blonde who was blushing at her. She slid back up into her seat and watched as Alya showed her a video she had captured. She grabbed her bag and attempted to hide her face into it, not daring to look up.

"Has the little lady got her eyes on someone?" she heard Rose call behind her.

She glanced around to see Chloe rushing over to Adrien, leaning up. Marinette dropped her bag, eyes turning a faint silver-blue and faintly glowing. She walked over to Chloe and growled, her slightly elongated fangs piercing her lower lip, drawing blood. She glared at Chloe and pushed her out of the way from Adrien, forcing herself in-between the two. She growled again, this time louder and clearly distinguishable. She growled and bared her fangs at the now faintly-bronze-eyed female as she stepped closer.

"Stop!" she heard the voice of the alpha bark his order. She turned around and looked at him, the silver tint in her eyes now fading as she looked at the gawping class. Alya's glasses slid down her nose and Nino fist-bumped her in utter shock. She turned back to Adrien and hung her head ashamedly, awaiting a harsh rebukement. She felt him brush past her and stand in front of her, half-protecting her from Chloe.

"Chloe! What were you thinking?! You _know _I am not interested in you!" the dominant alpha barked at the young and stubborn werewolf. He turned his attention to the blue-haired omega, his golden gaze slowly fading as he gave her a hug that sent the omega bursting with happiness. She giggled as he snuggled into her hair, messing it up.

The brunette nudged the beta and smiled at him. She took out a phone and took a picture of the two snuggling. She knew that Mari would kill her but... to hell with it! She shared it with most of the class, excluding Chloe, Mari and Adrien. The class smiled and froze when they heard Mme Mendeliev returning into class after her momentary break. She sighed when she saw the alpha and the other students standing. She hurriedly counted the students before slumping into a nearby chair.

The blonde-haired female werewolf growled and glared at Marinette.

_"OMEGA! I challenge you for Adrien! RIGHT NOW!"_She yelled at the female omega, smirking at the girl, knowing if she declined she would be disrespected. She glanced at Adrien, and winked at him, before turning her gaze back to Marinette.

"I-I-" she started. She glanced at Alya and Nino, who looked like they wanted to rip Chloe's throat out, then at Adrien. She felt an urge to protect him. He stood frozen and growled at the blonde werewolf. She hugged him and stepped out in front.

"I have a better idea. the one who loses has to stay away from Adrien unless they are destined, agreed?" she suggested to Chloe, knowing the horror on Alya's, Nino's and Adrien's face. She felt three hands on her shoulder, the whispers of their voices all blurred as she awaited Chloe's answer. The girl's face was all the answer needed. She looked at Mme Mendeliev and nodded.

"Move the tables to the side, create a space. Also, stay towards the back. Girls, you know the rules, no one is seriously injured. First to draw blood with their fangs is victorious. The alpha will oversee the fight and will declare if anyone is cheating. Good luck," the teacher announced before standing behind her table.

And like that, the arena had been made around them. Neither could fully change into their werewolf personality side as they both had to wait for the next month or so to become 18. They were semi-able to approach their werewolf side, hence the faint eyes. Marinette rushed to the alpha and hugged him tightly, never wanting it to end. She looked up and smiled a goodbye at him before returning to the arena. She walked in a circle, feeling her fangs grow longer than earlier, now as long as the bottom of the lower lip, the fangs piercing her lips and her eyes becoming even more concentrated, not just a faint glimpse anymore. She tied her long hair, now reaching her mid-back compared to four years ago, up and she chucked her jacket towards the beta female. She walked around the outside of the ring and growled at her. Meanwhile, the blonde female threw her jacket to Sabrina and walked around the ring.

They waited that single signal that would cause them both to fight.

That one word.

That one syllable.

"Go..."

-0-

The blue-haired female circled the arena, watching the blonde female's every move. She growled as the female brushed herself on Adrien. The blonde lunged for her, fangs gleaming in the classroom light. Slamming the blonde's head down after dodging, Marinette ran to the other side, keeping her distance. Chloe wiped her mouth and smiled a devilish grin. She walked around after Marinette, watching and waiting.

She lunged from behind, only to be sidestepped. Chloe growled and punched Marinette in the stomach, causing her to keel over. Chloe smiled and barged into her, causing Marinette to fall over. She kicked her several times in the face and body. Marinette quickly got up and swung a kick to Chloe's face and punched her after. Then, she punched her repeatedly, her faint silver-blue eyes glowing brighter. She knee-ed her in the stomach multiple times before biting her arm, drawing blood.

Chloe's face was quickly bruising, and, in some places, bleeding. Not to mention the bite in her arm. Chloe cried out in pain, her faint golden eyes fading back to sapphire blue. But Marinette did not go without injury either. Half of her face was bleeding and bruised, her body already bruising. Her fists were bleeding at the knuckles. She shrunk under the table as her werewolf instincts faded away, like her faint silver-blue eyes. She pushed herself against the wall, wincing at the sudden impact on her bruising skin.

Alya, Nino and Adrien all rushed over to their best friend. They gasped as they now wide-eyed Mari, the side of her face bruising and bleeding. Adrien whimpered, earning a few curious glances. The whole class knew that his and Marinette's birthdays were only a month apart, meaning those two, if destined, wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The blonde crawled under the table, wanting to help _his_ omega. He smiled ever-so-slightly as the thought of Marinette being his mate skipped through his daisy field of thoughts. He wrapped his arms around the blue-haired girl and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes. He felt the blue-haired girl snuggle up to him as she let out a pleased noise, making him smile. He drew in her scent, the sweetness of freshly made bread, the fruity smell of peach and mango and the subtle hint of rose.

He felt her arms wrap around his torso, which threw him off-guard. He smiled as she nuzzled his torso. He felt people watching them so he growled slightly, wanting to protect his omega and thinking Chloe would re-challenge her. He curled himself protectively around Mari and he fell asleep, with her in his arms.

-0-

**_A Week Later_**

_Adrien's Birthday Week_

Marinette rushed to the school, the loose white top blowing in the small summer breeze, failing to cool down the omega. She smiled as she saw a certain blonde keeping her distance from _her _Alpha. She giggled lightly as the thought of Adrien being _her_ alpha enlightened her. She glanced sideways as she approached the small narrow road next to the school that always sprung cars on unsuspecting victims.

She calmly crossed the road and walked over to the small trio and called her greetings. She smiled at Adrien and held out her fist for a fist bump. She laughed as they gave each other a fist bump and Nino and Alya raised an eyebrow in unbelievable unison. She reached into her bag and reached for a black and green package. She held it out to Adrien, a smile easily worn on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Alpha-ADRIEN!" She said softly.

**BEFORE YOU ALL CHARGE AT ME, THIS ISN'T COMPLETE! THIS IS A SMALL SNIPPET OF THE ACTUAL PIECE I AM WORKING ON!**

**-Shadowed Out**


End file.
